Crimson Moon
by elkalee
Summary: Bella was one of the tomb vampires, put in there by Edward himself. Now 100 years after, freed from the tomb, she's goes off to Forks, eady to start a new life, only to find that Edward is still alive, and a Vampire himself...the kind that sparkle. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1Awakening

**Chapter 1-Awakening**

**Edwards POV**

She came in 1864. Her name was Isabella Swan, and she was a Vampire.

And I betrayed her.

I handed her over to them, and they burnt every single Vampire in the church. I didn't care at the time. I thought about discovering what she was, and how she_ bit_ me. How she wanted to _turn _me. I told myself that she didn't love me, because Vampire's cannot love.

For a second, I thought-_Good, the Bitch is dead._

Then I went to Chicago, and became a different sort of Vampire-one that sparkles in the sun. Ones ten times more dangerous than the kind I fought in Mystic Falls.

And mostly. I regretted killing Isabella.

**Bella's POV**

_Ouch_.

I shifted uncomfortably on the sun floor, and opened my eyes. I was still in that damned tomb.

_I shouldn't really curse it. _I thought with a sigh, _It saved my life..._

I stood up, wondering how I'd woken up. Did it really matter? No. The thing to do was to get out of here...find something..._or someone_...to eat, and find out the date.

Checking my sun-ring was still on, I left the tomb, and climbed out. It was daylight, and the daylight hurt my eyes, even with the ring. How ever many years on, and a lifetime in a tomb, and that hadn't changed.

"Isabella?" Pearl said behind me.

I smiled at them, weakly. "Hello, Ma'am."

"I'm glad we found you." She said. "The others are around as well...would you like to come back with us...you need a change of clothes, really..."

I looked down at my dress. It was covered in mud, and blood, and burnt in places. "Your are absolutely right." I agreed.

The clothes weren't all I expected.

"Trousers?" I said in disbelief. "People where trousers?"

"There called jeans." Anna explained. "A lot of people where them."

"Are you going to be staying with us?" Pearl asked.

I shook my head. "Thank you for the clothes...and that bag of blood...but I need to start again...in a new place."

"Where?"

I shrugged. "I'll find somewhere. I don't know where, though. I'll just run and see where I go..."

"Good luck." Anna said, with a slight laugh. "The worlds _very _different, Isabella. I hope you survive it."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2New Home

**Chapter 2-New Home**

**Bella's POV**

**1864-Mystic Fells**

"Who's that?" I asked Pearl, as she gave me the tour of Mystic Fells.

It was good to feel the sunshine again. Katherine had the services of a witch-Emily or something-who made me this Sun Ring. After several centuries of the night, it felt good to be a day-walker again.

"Edward Masen Junior." She said.

Edward Masen Junior had copper hair and green eyes. "Who's Edward Masen Senior?"

"A lawyer. The Masen's are one of the founding families, so of course, they're rich." Pearl explained. "He wears Vervain."

"He knows about Vampires?" I said, looking at Pearl, shocked.

"Of course not!" Pearl laughed nervously. "Katherine wanted him. As if she didn't have enough boys."

"What do you mean?"  
"The Salvatore Boys...Stefan and Damon Salvatore...are obsessed with her. And she encourages it." Pearl shook her head. "She's a disgrace to us all."

"Indeed." I agreed. "I wasn't going to compel Edward. I just want to talk to him..."

I walked over, and stood by him. "You're Edward Masen Junior?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I don't think I know you."

I smiled at him. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

**Present Day-Forks**

The Alarm Clock woke me, with it's annoying beeping. I groaned as it pulled me from my dream-Back in 19th century Mystic Fells.

I switched off the alarm, and climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Today was my first day at school. I'd tried to live a normal life a century and a half ago, that failed. Now, here I was trying to do it again. But if I was going to be normal, I was going to have to face school.

I drove in the crappy truck I'd bought to school. I'd _have _to get a better car. I was a Vampire, and Vampire's needed good cars.

"Nice ride." A boy behind me said as I climbed out. I glared at him. Human's use sarcasms a lot these days.

The morning went uneventful. I didn't see any other Vampires, or Werewolves, or Witches, or anything supernatural. It seemed this town was normal.

Or so I had thought.

At lunch, I sat with Over-helping Eric, Annoying Jessica, and several other people I didn't know. I stared at my food. I looked unappetizing.

"Are you anorexic?"

I looked up, and stared at the girl who'd spoken-Angela.

"No. Just not hungry." I smiled weakly.

Angela nodded, not convinced. "You moved from Arizona, right?"

I nodded. I _had _lived in Arizona once upon a time.

"What was it like?"

"Warm." I said. "Unlike this place. Never stops raining."

And then I saw him.

He was exactly how I remembered. Well, slightly paler, and eyes that were gold instead of green, but it was undeniably _him_.

"How can you still be alive?" I muttered. is head turned around to look at me, and his eyes widened.

"Sorry?" Jessica said. "Bella-did you?"

"Yes." I said. "Who are they?"

Jessica knew who I was talking about. "The Cullen's. They moved from Alaska. But they're all together?"

"Are they now?" I said.

"Yeah" Jessica laughed. "Except for Edward. I mean, I know Edwards undeniably gorgeous...but he doesn't date."

"Which one's Edward?" I asked. I could see him laugh slightly as Jessica said "Doesn't date."

"The redhead." Jessica replied.

I frowned. The only way he could have survived was to have become a Vampire.

"You hypocrite." I muttered, knowing that if he was a Vampire, he could hear me.

And from the look on his face, he did.

**Please Reveiew!**


	3. Chapter 3Biology

**Chapter 3-Biology**

**Present Day-Forks**

I hoped to not have to confront him. And if I did, I'd pretend to be _human_. And I'd pretend that I didn't know him. I wasn't a Vampire, stuck under a graveyard for a century. He wasn't a century old, and the very person who'd forced me into that tomb.

Or at least, that was the plan.

Biology was the last class of the day. I walked into the classroom, to find that every seat was full.

Except for one next to Edward.

"Oh hell." I muttered. _Just_ what I wanted.

But I walked over to the table, and sat next to him. I tried to act normal, until his hand touched my wrist.

It was colder. Colder than I was, when I hadn't drunk coffee, anyway. I pulled my wrist away, so fast that it was a blur, and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I said. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"It's you." he said, staring at me with those gold eyes. He seemed happy to see me. That made one of us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away.

"Isabella Swan. It's really you."

"Bella." I snapped, looking at him. "My name is Bella." And I turned away.

He tried to talk to me throughout Biology, but I ignored him. The bell went, and I grabbed my bag, and left the classroom as fast as I could.

He followed, easily keeping pace with me.

_I knew it._ I thought as I glared at him. _What a Hypocrite._

I walked out to my truck, and he was still following me. I spun around, annoyed.

"What do you what?" I snapped.

"We need to talk." he said, pain in his golden eyes. "Bella-I made a mistake-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spun around, and unlocked my truck.

"Yes. You do. I've regretted it for...forever."

"I've only just met you." I answered coldly, as I climbed into the truck. "There was nothing for you to possible regret, _was there_? I mean, it's not like you _tried to burn someone alive_, huh?"

I slammed the door of my truck shut, and watched him wince as I drove away.

I laughed as the Vampire's forehead became ridged.

_Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ was just one of the things that had been produced when I'd been mummified Vampire. But the show just made me laugh. Vampires with foreheads like that? No. Slayers with superhuman abilities? Unless you count Werewolves, no.

"Human's are _so_ wrong." I muttered, sipping at my wine. "They have no idea."

"Your right."

I jumped, spilling the wine all over my t-shirt and the sofa. I leapt off the sofa, letting my fangs extend, and spun around the face the intruder.

"Edward." I said. "Get out of my house."

"Isabella-please-"  
"Get. Out." I repeated.

"Please-"

I leapt across the room, and pinned him to the wall. "I don't want to hear it, Edward. _You _tried to kill me. _Regretting _it for a century does not change that fact." I let go of him, and stepped back. "And now look at you. How can you still be alive...unless you're a Vampire?"

"I'm not like you." he said.

"What are you, then?"

"I am a Vampire...yes-"

"See! What a Hypocrite!" I laughed slightly.

"I'm not a Vampire like you are!" he said. "Please...listen!"

"It doesn't matter, Edward." I glared at him. "You're still a _Vampire_. You still drink blood. You're obviously have eternal life."

"Yes...but..."

"Get out." I pointed to the door. "I didn't escape a tomb to speak to you, Edward. I wanted to get on with my life."

"A tomb?" he said.

"Yeah...do you know what it's like without blood?" I glared at him. "You can say it's better than dying if you want. Doesn't feel like it, when you have no blood in your veins, and your hurts stops beating. You don't die. You become a living corpse. I got lucky. There must have been some blood somewhere that resurrected me...But yeah. You gave me an eternity _in a tomb_."

"I'm sorry." he bowed his head.

"Sure. Because everything will be okay if you could just apologise." I snapped.

"I love you-Bella. I did and still do."

"Really?" I let the slightest hit of sarcasm drip into my voice. "Wow...I mean, injecting your Vampire...they call them Girlfriends these days..._Girlfriend_ with _Vervain_ and handing her over to a mob determined to kill Vampire's, and not doing anything as they'd drag her screaming into a church where they intend to burn every single vampire? Even smiling slightly as they do? Must be love, Edward. Must be." I pointed to the door. "I don't want to speak to you. Don't want anything to do with you. Just one thing, though. _Vampires_ aren't so forgiving.

"So you'd better watch your back."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4Invisible

**Chapter 4-****Invisible**

**Bellas POV-Present Day Forks.**

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me up for my second day of school.

I quickly shut it off, showered, dressed, and drank coffee-a Vampires best friend.

I drove to school and parked, as far from Edward as possible. He had a Volvo, and it stood out amongst the other cars.

_Probably shouldn't get a Porsche_. I thought as I climbed out the car. Edward was watching me, hopeful. As if overnight I would have forgiven Edward and suddenly decided that I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Right.

Edward wasn't alone. There were four others with him-One blonde and inhumanly beautiful, One huge, One looking as if he was in pain, and One staring at me oddly. They seemed to be talking.

I closed my eyes, leant against the truck, and listened.

"-see her."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Edward...she doesn't exist." She answered. "There's just a blank spot where she is."

I opened my eyes, and stared at her confused. She couldn't see me? Was I suddenly invisible or something?

The day went otherwise normal. Edward didn't try to talk to me in Biology, which was a relief. I noticed he smelt _exactly_ like concrete.

And amazingly, I wasn't invisible. People could _actually_ see me.

Edwards friend, or whoever she was, approached me the second I left biology. She had the same pale skin, the same golden eyes. She was small, and her black hair cut short.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She seemed overly cheerful.

"Hello." I replied, quickly sniffing the air. Yup, she smelt of concrete. "Let me guess-you're like Edward is."

"Well...I'm his brother..."

"That's not what I mean." I folded my arms, aware of Edward standing behind me. "I know what he is. I know you're like him. I can smell it. And what did you mean, anyway? That you couldn't see me."

Alice looked uncertain. "I...it's been nice meeting you, Bella. But I gotta go. Maybe we should meet some other time?"

Alice walked away, fast. I turned to face Edward, who was looking at me.

"What?" I snapped. "I have stuff to do, Edward."  
"Give me a chance...I can make things right. Show you how sorry-"

"You can go to hell." I replied. "_That_ can make things right."

I pushed past him, feeling his eyes on the back of head, and walked out to the car park. Since lunch, I'd been looking forward to a nice glass of blood. God, I was thirsty.

"You should stay away from my brother."

I sighed, and turned to face the blonde one. Her eyes too, were gold.

"You so much as hurt it, and you will regret it." She snapped. "I don't know what the heck you are, but you so much as-"

"Why? You his girlfriend or something?" I retorted. "I thought Edward was single."

"He is. I'm his _Brother_. We're _family_. There's seven of us, and one of you. We will take you out, if you so much as hurt him."

"Thanks for the warning." I replied sarcastically. "Do you even know what I am? Did Edward tell you what happened?"

I turned away from the Blonde one, annoyed. Damn it, did I have to meet anymore concrete Vampires today?

I heard it before I saw it. The truck skidding on the ice way too fast.

I spun around, wondering what to do. If I ran out the way, someone might see me. No _human_ could move so fast. If I stayed and let it hit me, it'd hurt, but I'd heal _way_ to quick for a human. And they'd wonder how I didn't even have a few bruises.

"Oh hell." I muttered, watching as it came towards me. Which would be the easiest to explain.

And then _ he _ was in front of me.

I was knocked to the ground. His hands flung out, and hit the truck, stopping it.

"Oh no." I heard Alice say across the Car Park. "Oh no..."

"What the hell?" I said getting up. "Are you trying to-"

"I couldn't let you get hurt." he said.

"_Vampire_. Or have you forgotten."

A crowd was gathering. Someone was calling an ambulance.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

"I'm going." I said. "I'm going home."

"Bella...you should get checked out-"

"No!" I spun around, and glared at him. "Are you trying to expose me? They will notice I'm not human. I'm perfectly fine. And I'm going home." I stared across the parking lot at the others. "And your friends...or siblings...or whatever...don't seem to think very much your little stunt."

I climbed into my truck, and drove away as fast as I could. Edward watching me the whole time.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5Katherine

**A lot of people have asked whether the Salvatores and Elena will be in this fic. The answer is, yes, they will be.**

**Chapter 5-Katherine**

The phone rang twice, before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Isabella?" A voice I recognised said. "It's Pearl."

"Oh! Hi! How did you get this number?"

"Long story. We need to leave Mystic Falls." She explained. "It's not safe here at all."

"Not safe? How come?"

"The others want revenge." She explained. "And do you remember the Founders Council? They're onto us. Me and Anna have decided to leave."

"I see." I sat down on the sofa, and sighed. "The others want revenge?"

"Most of them are dead." Pearl sounded tired. "Damon Salvatore killed them."

"Damon Salvatore...is a Vampire?" I said. "Did Katherine turn him?" I remembered she'd escaped from the church, and left us all there, to burn to death.

"Both of the Salvatore's are Vampires." She sighed. "Yes...Katherine turned them both, from what I can hear. She'd been feeding them both Vampire blood. Nobody knows where she is. Nobody _wants_ to know. Besides, both the Salvatore's are obsessed with some human...looks exactly like Katherine."

"Sure she's human?"

"Anna told me she is. That's not why I called. Could we come to wherever you are, Isabella?"

"Sure." I answered. "I'm, in this town called Forks, Washington. Can you find out where that is?"

"I can. And Thank you. I don't know how long it'll take for us to leave."

Pearl hung up. I put the phone down, checked the windows were shut (Didn't want Edward deciding to pay a visit) and went up to bed.

On Saturday, a bunch of us went to La Push. To go surfing.

"In this weather?" I said as soon as we arrived. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Ben answered. He was wearing a wetsuit, and carrying a board. "I guess you don't surf. Wait...no sea in Phoenix."

"I prefer my sea _warm_." I replied. "Ugh...what is that smell?"

"I don't smell anything." Mike replied.

"Hmm." I frowned. "I think I'll watch."

They went out into the sea, and surfed. Angela and Lauren stayed behind. Lauren didn't like me, but I was a Vampire. So I'd _compelled_ her to be friends with me. And now it was getting annoying.

"I really couldn't do that." Lauren said. "I mean, I prefer warm water like Bella."

"Good for you." I muttered. "I just want to know what the smell is."

"I know. It stinks." Lauren said quickly.

"I can't smell anything."

"Yeah...I'm going to go for a walk." I sighed.

"Can I come?" Lauren asked.

"No."

I left Angela and Lauren, and walked slowly along the beach, in the quiet and alone for about five minutes.

Katherine stood watching me. I sighed, and walked over.

"Long time, no see." I said.

"I was surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be in Mystic Fells."  
"Well-obviously, I'm not." I sighed. "Although yeah-the others are there."

"I'm not so popular." She shrugged. "Although I hear Stefan and Damon are there."

"You turned them."

Katherine sighed. "Yes. I did."

"Why?"

"I loved Stefan." She sighed. "Have you ever loved someone, Isabella?"

"Yes, and he put me in a tomb." I replied coldly. "You could have helped us, Katherine. Why did you leave us all to die like that? You got us into this mess?"

"I needed to escape." She said. "It's a very long story, and I won't bore you. But obviously, it turned out okay, since you're alive and all..."

"Hardly the point."

"Whatever." Katherine backed away. "It's good to see you, Isabella. But for old times sake, take some advise. Stay away from Mystic Falls. It gonna get dangerous there..."

"Katherine...what are..."

"That's it, really." Katherine laughed slightly. "Mystic Falls is going to get _very_ dangerous. Well, goodbye."

Katherine ran from the beach, fast as she could. I glared after her.

What the hell was she doing here?

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6Jacob

**Just one thing that someone mentioned. It was the Shapeshifters that Bella smelt, not Katherine. Sorry that was Unclear C5. As well as that, Fanfic seems to be deleting asterisks for breaks, which is annoying. Sorry if that's making the story confusing.**

**Chapter 6-****Movies**

"That was a long walk."

"Yeah." I said. "Who are they?"

The stench came off of them, someone I should have recognised. I'd seen people like them in England...

_Shapeshifters?_ I thought, frowning. There was Werewolves, of course, then there was the Shifters.

"Sam Uley, Paul..."

"Oh! Hi!" I said. "You live in La Push?"

"Yes." The one called Sam Uley said. "We do."

"It seems like a nice place." I was grinning like an idiot.

"That's because it is."

A boy of about 16 approached. He was smaller than the others, and he didn't stink.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said. "I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, I'm new." I answered. "My name is Bella Swan."

"There's something different about you." Sam said. "I don't get it. Your-"

"Amazing?" I suggested.

Sam ignored me. "Well, anyway." He said, with a shrug. "It's nice to see you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too, Sam." I replied. "We going home now?"

"Yeah...it's getting late." Mike sighed. "And I have to work tomorrow."

"You have a job?"

I climbed in the Surburdan, and after saying goodbye to the shifters, we drove back to Forks.

Pearl and Anna didn't come anytime during the next week.

I tried not to be worried. I told myself they'd probably got delayed in some normal way, not involving anything supernatural. But Katherine's warning had me worried. Pearl had been my friend, and I'd liked Anna. I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to either of them.

Edward was also not in school. If he'd left town, good for him.

The others however, were still there.

On the Friday of the next week, Alice was waiting by my truck with a wrapped box. "I got this for you!" She said, holding it out.

"My birthdays not until September." I shrugged.

"No-look, I know we got off to a bad start." She said. "Rosalie didn't help things. I know you're not human. And, well, since your not, it would be nice to have some supernatural friends."

"Try La Push. Bunch of shifters." I smiled.

"We can't go there." She said. "Come on, Isabella. What have you got against me?"

"Tell me what you are." I answered. "If you trust me."

"Well...um...it's..."

"Exactly." I spun around. "I know anyway. Are you a Vampire?"

She kept silent for a few seconds. "Did Edward tell you?"

"He did." I said. "How come you're in the sun?" I looked for any Lapis Lazuli of anykind. She wasn't wearing any.

"We don't burn in the sun." She sighed. "That's just fiction. What about you?"

I smiled at her, taking the gift. "Maybe you should just Edward. Where is he, by the way?"

"Denali."

"He's run from me? As he should." I muttered. "I think you'll be _quite_ interested in finding out what I am. Good bye, Alice."

I opened the gift later at home.

Stunned, I saw it was a necklace. Old, made with silver and gold, and with a Lapis Lazuli in the centre.

_Did Alice know what I was?_

Jacob called came over next weekend.

"I came to see how the Truck was." he said.

"Oh! Was it yours-"  
Jacob nodded. "I fixed it up for you. It should last for a long while, but I came to see if it still went-"

"Yeah. It's going good." I nodded. "Didn't I see you last weekend in La Push?"  
"You did." he said. "Bella Swan, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah-recently moved from Phoenix."

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm emancipated." I laughed. "You can look like a nice person Jacob. Would you like to come to a movie with me?" I tried to compel him to come. If I looked as if I had a boyfriend, maybe Edwrad would leave me alone.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" he asked.

I blinked quickly, and rubbed it. "Yeah...something in it. Sorry-that was lame-"

"No!" He protested. "When?"

"Um-" I shrugged. "When do you want to go?"

"Tonight? Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Tonight sounds good." I said. "I'll pay. Do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Sure."

"All right. See you then."

He turned away, smiling. I smiled to, s I shut the door.

_This is a good thing_. I thought _Lets just hope he doesn't try to kill me._

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7Port Angeles

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've had lots of English coursework and close deadlines and so on. But here's Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7-Port Angeles**

The cinema was busy. We left in the huge rush afterwards. Me and Jacob hadn't gone alone-Mike, Ben, Jessica and Angela had tagged along.

"Where now?" I asked. "Home? Or do you want to stay in Port Angeles?"

"I'll stay." he sighed. "We should get something to eat."

"Yeah." I agreed. Vampires could eat, and mostly, they did. So long as I drank enough blood, I could eat whatever I liked.

"Italian?" Angela suggested.

"Sure." Mike shrugged.

We stepped out onto the streets of Port Angeles. Angela led us over to "Bella Italia."

"We should get Prom dresses since we're here."

I groaned. I'd heard about the Prom. But the last dance I'd been had been the Founder's Party just before I'd got shut in a tomb.

"Yeah, we should." Angela agreed. "Bella...are you going to the prom?"

"I doubt it. I...um...I'll be out of town." I said quickly. "Sorry."

"Oh. Where you going?" Jacob asked.

"Back to Phoenix for the weekend." I shrugged. "Listen...if you're going Prom dress shopping, I wanted to go to a Bookshop here..."

"Go ahead." Jacob sighed. "I'll go with Mike and Eric. How about we meet at the restaurant in an hour?"

"Okay." I agreed. "See you then."

I couldn't find the bookshop, but I found a jewellers. My Lapis ring was old, and I wanted something newer. If I could fine a witch, they could enchant one for me.

I bought a bracelet, gold and decorated with Lapis beads. I hoped there were witches around here...there had been some Mystic Fells...who knew what had happened to Emily Bennett. Maybe the Bennett's witches had died out.

As I walked back to the restaurant, I half expected Edward to jump out at me. And someone did jump out at me. But it wasn't Edward...

"Hey sweetheart! Come and have a drink with us."

I froze, and spun around, quicker than any human. There was four boys of about nineteen...all of them drunk. You could smell the alcohol coming off of them.

"No, thanks." I said. "You should leave."

They kept approaching. "Did you hear that? She said we should leave?" They laughed.

"Really. You should." My fists clenched, my fangs extended. I kept my mouth shut, so they couldn't see them. In the dark, they couldn't see my eyes.

One grabbed my arm. I pushed him backwards with my other arm, and he flew a few feet down the street. "Go!" I snapped.

But they didn't. They came at me. I slapped the next one hard enough so he spun in the air a few times before landing on the pavement. When the third came I opened my mouth, showing my fangs.

And he came anyway.

"Idiot." I muttered. I threw a punch, breaking his nose. I clutched his face, furious.

I hissed at him, full of fury. He backed away, finally comprehending what my fangs meant.

And the Volvo came round the corner.

It stopped in front of us, coming out the drivers side was Edward Cullen. He looked around the scene.

"Get in the car." he said to me.

I scoffed. "I don't think so."

I ran off, past the Volvo. No way was I getting in a car with Edward Cullen.

So much for being in Denali.

**Edwards POV**

I was home, it was midnight, when Alice approached me. "Edward...what is Bella?"

I was surprised. "I...I can't tell you."

"She knows what we are. She says she isn't human." Alice begged. "I can't see her, and that's driving my mad. So please, Edward. I won't tell anyone...she told me to ask you. But I just want to know why I can't see her."

I groaned and looked at Alice. "All right. Bella is a Vampire. The sort that have fangs. Okay?"

I looked at Alice's face, and it was stunned. She hadn't expected that.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8Argument

**Yay! I've finally read Midnight. And the ending...I hate you LJ! How could you?**

**Chapter 8-Argument**

Alice was waiting by my new car-A Mercedes. She leant against it, staring at me with eyes that were black...not gold.

"What's with the eyes?" I said.

"I'm thirsty." she said. "Don't worry...you smell...somewhat unappetising."

"Do I stink?" I asked.

"No...just...well...put it like this." Alice rolled her eyes. "If a human was hungry and smelt flowers, they'd say-"Oh! They smell nice!" but they wouldn't want to eat them, right?"

I nodded, understanding. "Don't sit on my new car."

"It's a Mercedes guardian." she observed.

"Yup. It'll make a good escape car." I grinned.

"I know what you are."

I shrugged. "Edward told you."

"You're a Vampire." she said. "Another sort of Vampire though."

"Did Edward tell you anything else?" I asked.

"He did." Alice sighed. "He told me everything. How you moved to Mystic Fell's in 1864. How you were preparing to leave, even though a Vampire called Katherine said you could stay...it was safe..."

"She knew it wasn't." I snarled, fists clenching. "She _knew_. She was trying to friend up with Giuseppe Salvatore to save her life. She asked Stefan Salvatore to stop the Vampire hunt."

"He told me how he discovered what you were." Alice sighed. "And he thought you'd compelled him-"

"Our love was real." I snapped. "I never, ever compelled him."

"And he locked you in a tomb." Alice finished. "He regrets it."

"Well, let him." I answered. "I bet he didn't even care over the last century...and when I turned up..."

"I wonder if the Volturi know about you?"

I looked up, alarmed. "Wait? You're not going to-"

"You know about the Volturi?"

"Of course we do. We try and keep ourselves a secret. They'd kill us if they knew of us." I shrugged, and opened the door of my car. "Look, I hate Edward. Nothing is going to change that simple fact that he doesn't seem to get. But you're not Edward. And you're not human. And I don't really have many _real_ friends here."

"Neither do I." Alice smiled slightly. "All right...yes, we'll go to Portland this weekend and shop!"

"Hey! I wasn't going to suggest that!" I answered in protest. "I was just going to say we could be friends..."  
"See you on Saturday, Bella."

Alice left, as Edward marched out of the school, looking angry. He marched over to me.

"What were you doing with Jacob Black?"

I felt anger boil inside me. I could have torn his head off...there and then, right in the car park. Seen how _indestructible_ he really was.

"Non of your buisness." I replied.

"You're mine."

And I slapped him.

It was as hard as I could, which was quite hard. He was thrown backwards slightly, landing on the ground.

"I'm no-ones." I said coldly.

I climbed into the car, and glared at him through the windows. I started it, and quickly drove away.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9Mystic Fells

**Thanks to Twilight Gleek, Hennesey, crazy-forever, Roza-Belikov12, DeathDaisy, HeArtIes'UnLockKeD, fire cat, jafr86, gothgirl1245, ScarletMask, eternal-grace101, jilightbookworm, twilightlvr4vr, vampiregurly08, the dark euphy, and Cheertastic for reviewing Chapter 8. I'm sorry I haevn't updated in a while, but I had writers block. Bad excuse, I knew.**

**Sorry.**

**Chapter 9-Mystic Fells**

"I'm sorry." I said, even though it didn't a lot of good. Alice was disappointed. She'd been looking forward to this shopping trip. "But I have to go back. Something's wrong...really wrong."

Alice sighed. "I know, I know. You think something might have happened to your friends."

"Pearl said things were getting hectic over in Mystic Fells!" I said. "I've called her several times, but she's not answering. I'm going down there. I need to see what's going on. Pearl's my friend."

Alice nodded, understanding. "Allright. I understand."

"Thank you." I said. I walked put my bag in the truck. "I don't know when I'll be back." I avoided the "If I'll be back" part. I didn't want to think about dying.

Mystic Fell's had changed quite a bit.

I didn't see anyone I knew. I wandered around Mystic Fell's after dark for a while, trying to find anyone I knew. I tried to find Pearl and Anna. I even went to the house they'd been staying in. It was empty.

After a while, I gave up for the night.

I went into a place called "Mystic Grill." I could hardly believe my luck when I saw Katherine. But seeing her here was also bad. Because if Katherine was here, then things would be really bad.

"What have you done?" I said. "What did you do to them, Katherine?"

She stared at me, confused. "I'm sorry...you have the wrong person."

She was the person who _looked_ like Katherine. She was exactly identical.

She was also the girls the Salvatore brothers were obsessed with.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. My mistake." I smiled at her, and walked away. Looking behind me, I saw the Katherine look alike go over to a someone I _did _know. Stefan Salvatore.

I went over to them. "So she turned you. Couldn't help it, could she."

Stefan stiffened. Of course he knew who I was.

"Isabela. You were in the tomb"

"Hello. Nice to see you again." I said. "And I go by Bella. Where's Pearl? And Anna?"

"Don't you know?" Another Vampire approached.

"Damon." My eyes narrowed. "Great. She changed you too. Where are they? Pearl? Anna? What's happened?"

"How should I know?" Damon hissed. "I'm not trying to destroy this place. I don't want to take revenge on people who are long dead."

"Neither am I." I replied. "Where are they? I know you know. Are they dead?"

Damon didn't answer.

"What if I told you Katherine was here." I said acidly. "I'm just going to take a guess. I saw her. She said she'd come here."

"Why would she come here?" Damon said, confused. "She doesn't want to know me. Know Stefan."

"I hate to point out that the world doesn't revolve around you." I snapped back. "Katherine has her own agenda. Which probably has nothing to do with you."

"You know why she'd be here." Stefan said. "The device."

I looked at Stefan. "What device?"

"Like we'd tell you." Damon snorted. "Besides, we gave her the device. Or we gave it to Isobel."

"Is it one of John Gilbert's inventions?" I asked, feeling dread form in my stomach.

"She won't come here, Stefan." Damon said. "She's got the device."

"Wait-" I said, remembering what Katherine had said when I'd seen her in Mystic Fells. _"But for old times sake, take some advice. Stay away from Mystic Fells. It's gonna get dangerous there..."_

"Katherine knows something's going to happen!" I said. "She told me!"

"You've seen her?" Damon looked at her, his face looking as if he didn't care. But he did.

I nodded. "A place called La Push. That's in the state of Washington."

"I know where it is." Damon answered sarcastically. "What she say?" 

""Stay away from Mystic Falls. It's gonna get dangerous there." And she laughed."

"And you came anyway?"

I nodded. "Pearl and Anna are my friends."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Pearl's dead."

"What?" I said.

"She was staked. She was about to leave town." Stefan said. "I don't know what happened to Anna."

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you for telling me." I glared at Damon, who glared back. "She does look like Katherine."

"She's nothing like Katherine." Stefan said coldly. "And her name's Elena. Now you know, you can leave town."

I laughed. "I'll find out what happened to Anna first. She's my friend too."

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10Founders Day

**Chapter 10-Founders Day**

I watched the parade go past. They'd dressed up as civil war solders and wore old dresses. The Katherine look alike was there, along with Stefan Salvatore.

I saw a Vampire I knew, one who'd been in the tomb with me. I walked over to him, pushing through the crowd. He saw me. He knew who I was. He was surprised to see me.

"Isabella." He said. "Nice to see you. Come for revenge? I thought you just wanted to start again far far away-"

"Anna." I said, folding my arms. "Charlie, where is she? Do you know? Is she dead? I heard someone staked Pearl-"

"Jonathan Gilbert." Charlie shrugged. "Things won't change here, Isabella. They can't. They have a council here. They have a special division of the police that hunts Vampires."

"Anna." I said. "I'm not interested, Charlie, in what they do here. I want to know what happened to my friends, then go home, and be far, far away from any Vampires." I glared at him. "I'm older than you. I'm stronger. Where is she?"

Charlie sighed. "She wants revenge for her mothers death. She's there." 

Charlie pointed. I looked around. Sure enough, Anna was watching the parade.

"If you're interested, we're going to take this town back tonight." Charlie said.

"I'm not interested." I said. "Thanks, Charlie. But No thanks." 

Damon was talking to Anna. I went over to them.

"You're with them?" I said, disbelieving. "You've changed in the last century."

"I'm not." Anna replied. "I thought you were up north somewhere."

"I came back because you and Pearl weren't answering your phones."

"They're attacking tonight." Anna said to Damon. "There going to get the founding families."

"Founding families?" I said. "The ones who attacked the Vampires. Right. Figures."

"How do you know this?" Damon asked Anna. "Are you with them?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm pretending to be.

"Thanks." Damon said.

Anna left, walking away from us. Damon glared at me.

"Are you with them?"

I shook my head. "Damon...I don't want trouble. I wanted to find my friends. Find out what happened. Now I know, I'll go."

I walked away from them, moving fast through the crowd. I didn't want trouble. I didn't want to take revenge, and I didn't want to stop it, because then I'd have to kill people I'd once thought off as friends.

I got to my car. I wondered whether Damon would stop it. I wondered how Elena and Katherine could look alike.

I climbed into my car, and turned on the radio. I was going home.

But I didn't get out of Mystic Falls before the noise began.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11Device

**Chapter 11-Device**

**Edwards POV**

The second it started, I heard it.

I knew Bella would hate me following her here. I knew she would. But I wasn't going to let her go across America alone. She could get hurt.

So I made sure she couldn't see me.

But the second it began, I knew I was right to have come here. The Vampires...the ones with fangs...went down. And they were rounded up and injected with something. I was betting that that something was Vervain.

It was happening again. The same way it happened in 1864. The Vampires would be rounded up and killed. And there probably wasn't a tomb to seal them in and save them this time.

I ran towards her. She'd been driving home, she'd hadn't gotten out in time. I found the car easily. It'd crashed, swerved off the road probably when the noise began. Thankfully, she was there. Screaming, but there. They hadn't found her. Not yet, anyway.

And I'd make sure they wouldn't.

**Bella's POV**

The noise stopped. Eventually. Thank god for that. I blinked a few times, and looked up.

I was in Edwards arm.

"Get off me." I said, getting up and out of his arms. "What the hell was that, Edward?" And then "You followed me? Are you stalking me?" 

"I saved your life." he said, sounding irritated. "I don't know what that was. I don't know what it did..."

"One of John Gilbert's many, many inventions." I said acidly. "You knew him well. He probably told you what it was." 

Edward sighed. "He said he'd made a Weapon against Vampires. But...that was stolen from him. By a Vampire...Pearl-"

"And they used it." I laughed. "I'm guessing that means they rounded up the Vampires..."

"They were." he said.

I got up, slowly. Anna was probably back there, probably one of the Vampires rounded up. "I'm going back there."

"Are you mad?" he said, grabbing my arm.

I pulled out of his grip. "Tell me something, Edward. Did you have any part in this time? Is that why you're here?" 

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I swear...I had nothing to do with this. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Well...thanks." I said, hating to admit it. "You saved my life. Don't think it changes things between us, Edward. Now please, please, stop stalking me."

"Don't go back." he begged.

"I have to." I said. "Those Vampires are my friends...well, some of them. I'm going to save who I can."

"I'll do it." Edward said. "Humans can't kill me-" 

"Humans don't know I'm a Vampire." I retorted. "They won't think that ones been missed."

I ran back to town, Edward following. I sighed. Well, I didn't have time to argue with him.

I found Stefan. Somehow, he's survived. The Katherine look-alike was there with him. I wondered if anyone ever thought she was Katherine. Why they hadn't rounded her up? Katherine was one of the most well known Vampires of the lot.

"What's going on Stefan?" Below me, I heard screams. "They're burning them."

Stefan nodded. "I'm going in. Damon's in there-"

"Are you insane?" I said. "Stefan...that's fire..."

"He's my brother." Stefan sighed. I looked at Edward.

"I could do it." he said.

Stefan stared at Edward in shock. He knew who Edward was. Edward Mason, one of the founding family members. Edward stared back at Stefan, also shocked.

"Salvatore?" Edward said.

"Allright." I said. "We'll go in and get them..."

"Not all of them." Stefan said. "Isabella, they're killers. And they won't stop. We can't just let them out. They'll only take revenge..."

"Then get Anna out. She's a friend. She wasn't on there side." I said. "We're wasting time. Let's just go in and..."

Stefan went in. I followed. Edward was behind me. Katherine-look-alike said something. She also sounded like Katherine.

Stefan grabbed the door knob, and tried to open it. He gasped in pain as is hand touched it. The metal must be red hot.

"Here." Edward opened the door. He didn't seem affected by the heat.

"Oh." I said. The stairs were on fire, blocking any way in or out.

The flames spilt in half. I blinked surprised. But Stefan wasn't. He ran down the stairs, and was in the basement. I followed. Edward followed to.

"Anna?" I said. "Are you in here?"

She wasn't. Well, she was, but she had a stake through her heart and was dead.

"No." I said, not believing it. I didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Bella...let's get out of here. Please." Edward said. Stefan had found Damon. That's why the flames had spilt. For Stefan.

I nodded, and ran from the room, and out of the building. Edward was behind me. Stefan and Damon were out seconds after.

"They're dead, Edward. They're all dead." I said, glaring at him. "This wouldn't have happened if you lot hadn't tried to kill us the first time."

He didn't answer.

"Are we really that bad?" I said. "Why do you try to kill us all? She was my _friend_. Her and Pearl never wanted to kill anyone. Not even back then. But no...we're _Vampires_ so we must be bad."

"I'll take you home." Edward said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I glared at him. "Go. I don't want you here."

"How will you get back?"

I glared at him. Edward got up, and walked away.

But he'd be back. He always was. He was stalking me, and he wouldn't stop.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12Return

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 11-Dustfingers Cheering Section, DeathDaisy, bloody alana, the dark euphie, gothgirl1245, Pri-Chan 1410, Twilight Gleek, T1gerCat, BellaSand, Suzicles, hallee87 and AngelofDarknes95. Heres Chapter 12. Not the best chapter, but I'll try and put chapter 13 up today as well.**

**Chapter 12-****Return**

Vampires can shut off there feelings. They never have to feel. And a lot of us do that, because when you feel the bad, you feel the bad worse than ever.

But I never did shut everything off.

It's tempting, when you feeling grief really bad like I did just now. I'd lost two of my friends. Everyone I'd known had died in a fire. I was probably the only tomb Vampire alive.

Stefan let me stay at the boarding house that night. Damon didn't seem to want me there, but he put up with it. He was downstairs the next morning.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right." Damon said.

"About what?" I said.

"Katherine." Damon smiled. "For some reason she's here. She also kissed me."

I laughed. "Never give up, do you?"

"I thought it was Elena."

"I thought she was dating your brother." I said. "He's not going to be to happy when he realises you kissed her-"

"I didn't. I kissed _Katherine_." Damon said.

He darted across the room, pinning me against the wall. "All right. What is Katherine doing here?"

I pushed across the room, pinning him against the wall. "I'm older and stronger than you. Don't get on my bad side, Damon."

I let him go. He didn't try again.

"I don't know what she's doing. I don't like her, Damon. She doesn't like me much. She I't have said much to me, would she? I't have told me her master plan."

Stefan came into the house. "Katherine's back."

"I know." Damon said. "She says she doesn't know anything."

"She said "I least fooled one of you." What does that mean?" Stefan stared at Damon.

"She fooled me." Damon said.

"She kissed Damon." I said with a slight smile. "Damon kissed her back. He thought it was Elena."

Katherine-look alike stepped into the room behind Stefan. Or was it Katherine? Since they were both in town...

"Is that Katherine?" I asked.

"That's Elena." Stefan said. "Isabella-"

"Bella." I said.

"Bella." Stefan corrected himself. "Do you know why Katherine's here? If you don't want to tell Damon, fine. He's not the most trusting person. But if you know something-"

"I don't. But she said there'd be trouble. I thought that was the Gilbert device." I shrugged.

"Katherine knew about that." Stefan agreed. "What was Edward Mason doing here?"

"Edward Mason? He should be dead." Damon said. "He was here in 1864. Did you turn him?"

"No!" I said, shocked that he'd even though that. "Why would I-Why would I _want_to?"

"Then who turned him?" Damon said. "If you didn't, who did?"

"He's not a Vampire. Well, he is but not like us, exactly." I explained. "He's different. And I don't think he needs Lapis Lazuli to go out into the sun-"

"Whatever." Damon said. "What's he doing here, anyway?"

"Stalking me." I said. "That's what. He seems to think I'm incapable of staying alive..." I stood up, walking from the room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called.

"Finding Katherine." I said. "Shouldn't be to hard, right?"

It wasn't.

She was at the Lockwood manor. I saw her smiling slightly, watching Damon and someone else.

"I wondered when I'd see you again." Katherine didn't look at me. She continued watching Damon. "That's Bonnie Bennett. You remember Emily, right? You have her to thank for being alive..."

"That's a witch?" I said. Katherine nodded.

"You didn't take my advice." Katherine said. "I told you, Isabella. You should stay away from this place."

"It's Bella." I said. "What are doing here, Katherine? Why do you always have to come here and..."

"I'm saving my neck." Katherine shrugged. "I always will save my own neck before anyone else's."

Damon clutched his head, and moaned in pain. "So the witch is more powerful than I thought." Katherine muttered. "I should have known. She was the one who got that tomb open. Not without help though...here she comes."

The witch-"Bonnie" came over. Katherine smiled at me. I frowned.

"Oh my god. Damon drives me crazy! He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said. Katherine smiled. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine said. "Bonnie-this is Isabella. She's a friend."

"_Bella_." I said. "I'm _Bella_ now. And what _has _Damon done?"

"It's terrible." Katherine sighed. "He's killed lots of people, Bella. Lots and lot's of innocent people."

"What?" I stared at her, surprised that she was shocked by Damon killing people. She was a killer, much as she said she wasn't. She killed to eat.

"It's true. Did he have you fooled too, Bella?" Katherine sighed. "It's an act, Bella."

Bonnie touched Elena's wrist, and gasped. She backed away. Katherine smiled.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects." She said. "I'll be back."

Bonnie walked away, moving fast. I stared at Katherine.

"Have you become a pacifist in the last century, or something? Because, you know something, Katherine? You're probably worse that Damon."

"I was pretending, Bella." Katherine sighed. "I was being Elena. My Doppelganger. And that witch-Bonnie…she's a friend of Elena's."

"Katherine…what are you up to?" I said. "Is this about jealousy? Both Stefan and Damon are obsessed with a girl that looks like you?"

Katherine snorted. "Please, Bella. They're obsessed with her because of me. Once they see I'm back and all alive…well, they'll take me back. No question there."

"Hmm." I frowned. "Fine. I can't stop you, I guess. None of my business what happens between you and Stefan and Damon and Elena. But she has a life, Katherine. She may be human, but you were once too. And the people here? They have a life too."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "When would I have been human?"

I walked away from her. I didn't want anything to do with.

"Bella, you need to leave here."

I groaned, and turned around to face Edward Cullen. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him, furious.

"Bella, the Children of the Moon are here."

"What?" I said. "Oh. Right. _Werewolf._"

"That man there." Edward pointed. "His name's Mason Lockwood. I never knew the Lockwood's were Werewolves."

"I did." I said. "I know that George Lockwood was one."

"They can kill us-"

"Good!" I said, looking him in the eye. "Because I don't know how to. This is your fault, Edward. Remember!"

"I saved your life!"

I glared at him. "I didn't need saving. And what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes. What are you?"

"Thank you, Damon." I said. "Perfect timing. Edward, this is Damon. You know each other, right? Excellent! I'll let you have a chat."

Damon smiled slightly. "Perfect timing. You leaving, Isabella."

"_Bella_." I said firmly. "And yes. I am. Katherine's here. I don't particularly want to be anywhere near her."

Good plan." Damon agreed. "Well, nice seeing you, Bella. Hope we meet again."

"Oh, I doubt it." I said. "Bye Damon."

**Please Review. I put the next chapter up today if I can. Elka.**


	13. Chapter 13Rose

**Thanks to Sexxi Bexxie xx, DeathDaisy, MyCrazyHead, Dustfingers Cheering Section, bloody alana, MidnightForever17, gothgirl1245, BlueEyesBurning, and AngelOfDarkness95 for reviewing Chapter 12. Here's Chapter 13, and as titles go, it's pretty obvious what'll happen in this chapter...**

**Chapter 13-Rose**

**Edwards POV**

"Isabella said you were a Vampire." Damon said coldly.

"Bella was right." I replied. I looked out the door where she'd gone. "Excuse me-"

"No. You don't." Damon's hand grabbed my wrist. "You think you can just walk into Mystic Falls and come out unscratched? You have a lot to answer for."

**Bella's POV**

Stefan Salvatore was waiting by the house. "You were right. She wasn't so hard to find."

"Yeah...but I don't want anything else to do with this." I said.

"I don't know what she wants." Stefan said.

"Neither do I. I _tried_." I shrugged.

"You leaving?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving." I answered. "I don't think I'll go back to Forks, either. Edward is driving me crazy with the stalker thing. Maybe if I leave soon, I can go somewhere and he won't be able to find me."

Stefan nodded. "Why is he stalking you?"

"He wants me to forgive him for almost burning me in a church, and for a century stuck in a tomb." I answered. "Stefan...I went to Forks because I wanted a new life. Not an old one where I have to deal with my murderer to-be. I like Mystic Falls, but if _he's_ here-"

Damon came into the house. He wasn't alone. Katherine-or Katherine look alike-was with him.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"Elena." She replied.

"Aren't you leaving?" Damon said.

I nodded. "I should be able to go soon. I'll just pack up what I have-"

Which wasn't much.

**Later (Or a break, but fanfic keeps annoying deleting asterisks and anything I try to use as a break,)**

I put the few things I had in the car I'd borrowed. It was already dark. I sensed someone, a Vampire not far away. Instinctivly, I looked up.

"Who's there?"

Whoeve it was came at me, and pinned me against the wall. They were older than me and stronger. I couldn't fight them off.

"Nice to see your still alive."

I relaxed. "Rosemary."

"It's Rose now." She let me go, and stepped back. "Hello Isabella."

"It's Bella." I said with a slight smile. "How are you? I see Klaus hasn't caught you. What about Trevor?"  
"Trevor's allright." Rose said. "I need your help."

"Okay." I said. "Sure."

"I think I can me and Trevor out of trouble." She said. "Tell me something-that girl in there...is not Katherine, right?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

Rose smiled. "Just what I thought. There's something Klaus want's more than me and Trevor dead."

"What?"

"A Petrova Doppleganger." She said simply.

"What's that?" I asked. I'd never heard of one of those.

"Come with me." Rose said. "And I'll tell you everything."

"All right." I agreed. "Anything to help an old friend."

**Please Review-Chapter 14 might be a while because I'm going into Exam Period. But I'll update when I can.**


	14. Chapter 14Moonstone

**Thabks to all of you who reviewed Chapter 13-twilightvixxen, LadyElena17, DarkAngle456, ShoshoneTheRose, hayatoxakemi, BellaSand, bloody alanna, AngelOfDarkness95, Midnightforever17, twilightlvrforever, Mycrazyhead, Dustfingers Cheering Section, gothgirl1245 and Deathdaisy.**

**I don't own Twilight, or the Vampire Diaries. (If i did, believe me, Elena would be with Damon by now.)**

**Chapter 14-Moonstone**

Rose parked her car in the middle of nowhere. All that was ahead was an old house. She glanced up at the sky for a second. "Dawn's coming. I don't have one of those fancy daylight rings."

I stared at mine for a second, admiring. "Yes-they are pretty fancy."

Rose looked at me in amusement. "I'm sorry about the house. But when you're on the run..."

"You can't be picky." I finished for her. "You never did explain who Elijah is."

"Elijah is an Original Vampire." Rose said as we walked up to the house. "Heard of them?"

"Oh." I said quietly. "The one's who can't be killed. Is Klaus involved?" I looked behind me anxiously. "I don't want to get into any trouble, Rose. You're a friend, but...If we're dealing with Klaus..."

"Klaus isn't involved. I've only managed to get in contact with Elijah." Rose said. "Bella...You can go if you want. You've already told us that Katherine isn't dead, and that the Petrova Dopplegangers back. Somehow. That's enough. Elijah should let us go with that."

"What's a Petrova Doppleganger?"

"I'll tell you, but I really need to go inside." Once again, Rose glanced up at the sky. "It's getting too light out here."

"Right. Sorry."

We went inside the house, Rose looking relieved when she was inside the dark, windowless entrance hall. "How much do you know? Have you heard of the Curse of the Sun and the Moon?"

"The silly Aztec legend? Please tell me you don't believe it-"

"I don't care if it's real or not, Bella." Rose sighed. "The Original's believe that it's real. They were prepared to sacrifice Katerina Petrova for this. They've spent centuries hunting down a moonstone for it-"

"A moonstone that doesn't exist. No-one's ever seen it."

"I have." We both turned to see Trevor, coming towards us. "Good to see you Bella. I thought you were dead."

"I am." I said with a slight smile. "How are you Trevor?"

"Good as ever." He shrugged. "I've seen the moonstone. Klaus had it. Katerina ran away with it. She has it still."

"I never saw it." I said sceptically. "And it could have just been a ordinary Moonstone."

"True. But that's not the point." Rose said quietly. "The Doppleganger..._Elena_...can get us out of trouble. That's all that matters."

"Allright." I sighed. "I want nothing to do with Klaus though, okay?"

"Okay," Trevor agreed.

"I can't go back to Mystic Falls. They'll suspect something immediately. I told Stefan I was leaving." I said quietly. "Other than that, what do you want me to do?"

"What if you told them you'd changed your mind?" Trevor said hopefully.

"Bad lie." I said quietly. "And I haven't'."

"What if you went back and told them you knew what Katherine wanted?." Rose said quietly. "Tell them you did some research...or something."

"But I don't know what Katherine wants."

"She's running from someone. Go back and tell them that. And tell them about the Moonstone. She has it...she's using it for something." Rose said. "Please, Bella. We can't do this without you."

I sighed. "Allright. But they won't believe me."

**Again, a break. Asterisks keeps being deleted. ) :**

"I thought you left." Damon said, glancing up at me. "A week or so ago."

I'd deliberately delayed coming back. I tried not to gulp...he was a Vampire, he'd here it. "Is Edward here?"

"I haven't seen him." Damon shrugged. "Thought he followed you."

I smiled slightly. "I haven't seen him either. Maybe he got the hint the hint and went home...what did you say to him?"

"That's for me to know. What do you want?"

"Katherine." I said. "I know what she wants. Or at least, sort of what she wants."

"Which is?" Damon looked at me expectantly.

"She's running from someone. She's trying to trade something to get into the clear with whoever she's running from." I said.

Damon snorted. "Isabella, you'll have to give me a lot more than that."

"There's also a Moonstone." Damon looked up, shocked when I mentioned that. "What?"

"_Moonstone?_"

"Yes...why?" I frowned. "You already know about it-"

"Just something Stefan found out." Damon muttered. "What is it with that stone?"

"Katherine has it."

"She gave it to George Lockwood. Remember him?" Damon said.

"He was a Werewolf. Katherine mentioned he was different to me once. Didn't take me long to work out." I sighed. "I don't know why the others never worked it out. It was pretty much obvious."

"What do you know about Werewolves?" Damon looked at me.

"There bite kills. Mason Lockwood is one...Is he still here?"

"Yes." Damon's eyes narrowed when I mentioned Mason Lockwood. "How do you know about Mason Lockwood?"

"Edward told me." I replied. "Damon...Where's the moonstone now? Is that what Katherine wants?"

"No idea. Everyone seems to want it." Damon sighed. He groaned in annoyance as someone knocked on the door. "Just give me a moment."

I sighed, sat down on the many sofas. I heard Damon open the door. I didn't recognise the voice, but Damon seemed annoyed. I wasn't interested, until I heard the word "Moonstone."

"But Mason Lockwood is, and he's here, looking for a Moonstone, a special rock related to the Werewolf legend. That why he's here."

"A moonstone?" Damon sounded surprised. So was I. I sat up, listening.

"And I know where it is." I smiled slightly when I heard that. Perfect.

"And you're bringing this to me, why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What does your sister say about this discovery?" Silence. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in this."

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself." Damon sounded amused. "Whoa, you're search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You gonna let me in or not?"

I heard the door shut, and looked as Damon entered, followed by a teenage boy. "Bella, this is Jeremy. Elena brother. Did you hear?"

"Yeah. I heard." I smiled slightly. "So the Moonstone's here. Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah. I do." Damon said quietly. "Do you know anything else about it?"

"Nope."

"Allright." Damon shrugged, looking at Jeremy. "So where is it, then?"


	15. Chapter 15Lies

**Chapter 15-Lies**

"So, anything exciting happen well I was away?"

"A lot. Of course, you being away means you missed all the fun." Damon said with a slight shrug.

"I was just trying to find out what Katherine wanted."

I stood up, and began to walk away. I wasn't fast enough. Damon was across the room in a second, pinning me against the wall, glaring at me with Ice blue eyes.

"Damon!" I gasped, shocked. I shouldn't have been. Damon was the impulsive Vampire, the "Evil" Salvatore brother. Stefan was the more rational one, the "Good" Salvatore. Except he was the one that occasionally decided to go on a killing spree, unable to control his thirst.

"Why are you really here in Mystic Falls again? Why would you even take an interest in what's happening?"

"Damon, I-"

"You left to stay away from it all, huh? So why are you back?"

"Let me-"

"Do you revenge, is that it?" He snarled. "Stuck in a tomb for over a century, you wait till we're all off guard and otherwise occupied, and then you strike?"

"No! Of course not!" I gasped. "Damon, you're hurting me!"

"Are you with Katherine?"

"What?" I stared at him, shocked. "Damon-how could you even think that? I hate Katherine even more than you do! She sold us all out and would have let us all die just for herself!"

"Why would you come back?"

"I came back for you!"

I don't know why I said it, but it was the first thing I could think of. Damon stared at me, shocked. After a few seconds, he let me go. I rubbed my neck, glaring at me.

"That's a really lame excuse, Bella." He said, still glaring at me. "I don't care about you. I don't care about anyone. Nobody cares about me."

"Not even Elena?" I said acidly. I knew I shouldn't have said it. He looked angry when I mentioned it.

"So I kissed her. Doesn't mean anything." He said, hurt, furious, upset. "She doesn't give a damn about me. She never well. It's always Stefan."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Damon." I said quickly, trying to make it sound true. "I came back to see you. I just had to."

"That really is a lame excuse, Bella." He said, sighing. "Well, you were always the hopeless romantic."

He seemed to believe me. I was relieved. Off the hook.

"I want Katherine dead too." I said quietly. "I want revenge, Damon, yes, but not on this town. Just her. She killed my friends."

Stefan burst in, along with Katherine or Elena or whoever, and witch (Bonnie) and a blonde person I didn't recognise. Bonnie held up the moonstone.

"That's it?" I said. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. It was just a stone.

"Who's she?" The blonde said. Stefan was staring at me, shocked.

"Stefan...I thought you said she left." Katherine/Elena said.

"Damon...why is she here?" Stefan asked.

"Long story." Damon said. "Is that the moonstone?"

Stefan nodded. "What happened to Mason?"

"Dead." Damon said. "You were right, Bonnie. He was working with Katherine."

"Wait..._Mason Lockwood_ is dead?" I said, shocked.

"What's it to you?" Damon said, suspicious.

"Nothing. When did that happen?"

"When you were out hunting. I didn't know you followed a Stefan diet."

I didn't. Really, I'd used it as an excuse to meet Rose in a town not far from Mystic Falls, and tell her everything I'd found out from the Salvatores. She'd told me to keep watch on them, tell her when they could get Elena without any trouble from them.

"I'm trying it. I'm not so sure about it, though." I shrugged, knowing that I really wasn't making very good excuses or lies. I'd been better at lying in 1864...why was I suddenly a bad liar?

"She's a Vampire?" The blonde said, surprised. Stefan nodded.

"That's Bella. She was one of the tomb vampires." Stefan explained. "Bella, this is Caroline. She's new."

Damon took the moonstone, and looked at it. "Nothing special about it."

"No. They're isn't." I agreed, sceptical. _That_ was what Klaus had spent centuries trying to find?

There didn't seem to be much special about Elena either...except that she looked like Katherine. I didn't believe in the curse at all. Not even a bit. I'd play along with it if it got Rose out of trouble, sure, but as far as I was concerned, Klaus and his family of Original's were idiots if they really believed in it.

**Please Review!**


End file.
